1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content service providing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing a content service such as an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) using multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, content services that provide users with various contents such as music, movies, broadcast contents, etc. are becoming increasingly popular. In particular, an IPTV service, which is a broadcast service based on Internet Protocol (IP), is widely utilized as a content service.
With the advent of the IP-based convergence era, converging technology, such as the convergence of communication and broadcast technologies, is arousing customers' interest as a next-generation market-leading technology. More particularly, the IPTV service combines existing TV, voice and data technologies into a united one. This IPTV service based on bi-directionality can allow more and various business models and services to be created.
Normally, modern IPTV service-related technologies are not restricted to specific device environments and network types. Namely, the IPTV service is available for all fixed devices such as a set-top box, a Personal Computer (PC), and a TV, as well as mobile devices such as a cellular phone and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). The IPTV service is also available for either of a wired, a wireless, or a broadcast network. Therefore, the IPTV service not only may be applicable to different environments, but also may derive various services from such environments.
When a user requests a service, a service provider can offer an optimal IPTV service that is adapted to a user's device by receiving performance information about the device to be used for the service. For instance, the service provider acquires information about a screen size and resolution of a TV and thereby offers selected content with High-Definition (HD) resolution or Standard-Definition (SD) resolution.
Recently, as services become more diverse and complicated, a certain service may require several devices to provide the service. Therefore, a user who wishes to use such a service should provide the service provider with information about devices to be used for that service. Unfortunately, this causes an inconvenience to the user. Additionally, the user may not know in advance information about devices required for a desired service.